Love and Pepperoni with Extra Cheese
by Amandatello
Summary: When Michaelangelo befriends the local pizzeria's waitress, he finds it hard to tell her who he really is. Meanwhile Shredder finds a way to trap the Turtles, by finding their weakness. Based on a TMNT Cartoon/movie mix. First chapter up so far!


Love and Pepperoni with Extra Cheese - By Amandatello

Love and pepperoni with extra cheese

___________________

I hastily make my way down the dark alley. Then realizing the time I start to break out into a slow jog. I have to hurry. Time is on the essence and I've got three more blocks to go til I reach my destination. Behind me a small noise startles me. Before I realise it I'm in a fighting stance, a result of years of strict and intense training. I wait in eager anticipation for them to show their face. I don't want to fight, but they are a fool if they want to make me any later. It'd be like getting in between a lion and it's kill. 

Instead a scrawny cat scurries past me in fright. I breathe a breath of relief as I continue on my way. It was only an alley cat. I finally make it to the opening to the street. My eyes quickly dart from left to right. I may be disguised in my usual get up, trenchcoat and fedora, but you can never be too careful. Especially in this city.

My target is just across the street, which is unusually quiet for a Friday night. I'm used to having to do a mission just to pass the cars. I take in a deep, calming breath before I finally step out onto the pavement, the cold and wet cement freezing my bare feet. One of these days we're going to have to buy shoes to wear while going topside. But that's for another day to worry. Right now I'm going for one thing. She knows it and I know it. She's probably waiting for me. She insists that I don't pay her for her services, that it's her pleasure. But the pleasures all mine. And she does it so well. Even though she's young, she told me that she's been doing it for years. I want to tell my brothers but they wouldn't understand. She's an angel in disguise, I don't know what I'd do without her. I smile to myself as I quickly run across the road, careful not to get run over. The drivers in this city are maniacs sometimes. It's not the people you have to worry about, it's the cab drivers that you gotta look out for.

I make it without a scratch. Without a second thought I walk to the back door where she waits for me nearly every night. She knows what I want, I don't even have to ask anymore. I knock three times on the back door and wait quietly for her to answer it. Nearly a full minute passes before the door finally creaks open. There she is, as soon as she recognises who it is she smiles warmly at me.

"What took you so long?" She asks me in that wonderfully husky voice of hers. I can smell her from here. It's heavenly. She smells so good...good enough to eat.

"Sorry babe, I got held up." I give her my most innocent smile even though she probably can't see it under the wide brim of my hat.

"No it's okay, I was just starting to wonder if you were going to come at all. I'll be right back okay? Give me a minute." She disapears then reappears a moment later with my prize. "Here you go." She hands it to me.

"Thanks babe. " I say as I hand her the money. She rolls her eyes and reluctantly takes it, tucking it into her pocket.

"Hope you enjoy it." She smiles that smile again. I chuckle softly.

"Well if you made it I know it'll be fantastic. You know you make the best pizza in town."

She laughs, her flour covered face still beams in the limited light from the restaurant kitchen behind her. "I'm only the waitress Michaelangelo."

"Yeah...but still, it's really sweet of you to do this for me and my bros."

She quirks an eyebrow. "When am I going to meet them? Do they dress as oddly as you?"

"Odd?" I ask in a gesture of mock hurt. "I'm odd?"

She frowns obviously regretting her unintentional hurtful comment. "Michaelangelo I'm sorry. I didn't know why I said that."

"Dudette, I was kidding. I'm not upset."

"Really? You mean it?"

"Sure thing. I know I'm odd, much odder than you'll ever know."

She looks at me for a moment, unsure on what exactly I meant by that. I know she wants to know my secret. We've been doing this secret meeting thing for almost three weeks now and she doesn't even know what I look like. Good. I want to keep it that way. For now anyway. I better go before this gets uncomfortable. This is the most of a conversation we've had yet. But the awkwardness of the moment tells me it's time to go before she asks any more questions.

"Uh, look Mary, I gotta get back to my brothers. They're prolly eating the furniture by now from starvation. I'll prolly see you tomorrow?"

She nods, "Yeah I'll see you around then." I walk back the way I came but I don't hear the door close until I reach the street. Was she watching me leave? I turn around. Only a dim light from across the door shows no sign of anyone. I stand at the edge of the curb, watching the cars drive past before I finally find a chance to make it across with carrying the two pizza boxes in front of me. This secret pizza exchange was a good idea at first, but now I was starting to have doubts.


End file.
